Changes
by VanityBlue
Summary: The third in a brilliant I hope new series. The sequel to Family tree. Trouble gets some news that flip his life upside down. FINISHED
1. A gut feeling

**Changes**  
  
**Chapter one, A gut feeling**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Artemis Fowl characters mentioned in this fic. I don't own any named brands I might use. I do however, own Amber.  
  
**Dedications:** Robert. (You know who you are!) Not only did you inspire a character in Endurance challenge, your gerbil's name; Amber, earns you another dedication. Lauren. Without you, I wouldn't be writing this. All the people out there who have read and / or reviewed Family Tree. Your support helps. A lot.  
  
A/N: No, I haven't died. (Fortunately or Unfortunately depending who you are!). I have been neglecting my duties as an author. I have, however, recently posted chapter two of: This is the Start of the Rest of My Life. Anyway, here it is; what you've all been waiting for (I hope!) the third in my current (unfinished) series.  
  
**Holly, Trouble and Amber's apartment, Haven City**  
  
It was the middle of the night. Holly was nursing Amber in the spare bedroom. Trouble lay awake, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't Amber's crying that had woken him, it was a feeling of dread, like a sixth sense, that was swirling around his gut. He had not mentioned this to his wife, because she had enough on her plate with Amber. He didn't leave Holly to care for Amber twenty four seven though. He looked after her on his (rare) days off, and when he wasn't at Police Plaza. While he cared for his daughter, Holly caught up on missed sleep.  
  
Holly cradled the small bundle of baby in her arms. Rocking her gently. Amber was swathed in pale blue blankets, only her tiny face peeped out. Holly had chosen the blue. Trouble hadn't bothered to say that blue was usually associated with boys. Holly didn't care; she hated stereotypes. Amber might be a tomboy, she had said.  
  
"Ssh, now." Holly cooed. It amazed her that she was so patient with her daughter. She was usually really moody when awoken in the night. Trouble had helped as best he could. There was one thing that Holly missed. Work. This totally freaked her out. Ok, she didn't think she'd enjoy maternity leave, but she didn't think it could be this bad. She missed being above ground, on recon missions. She missed Foaly's (bad) sense of humour. She missed her cramped, crumby cubicle. She was startled to realise that she even missed her commander! Scary.  
  
Trouble was sure he'd only just gotten back to sleep when the phone rang. He opened his eyes, seeing that Holly was still dead to the world (or just the noise of the phone); he hauled himself out of bed. Trouble strode into the kitchen and removed the phone from its holder on the tiled wall. He thought he had moved fast. But not fast enough.  
  
Amber was rudely awaked from dreams of waiting, waiting for something to happen. She didn't know it, but she had just made her first prediction. One of the many she was to make in the future. Not that she could predict that. She screwed up her face, opened her mouth, and let out a wail. She wasn't hungry, just lonely. She knew someone was awake, she could hear them talking. Not that she could understand what they were saying. No one seemed to reply though. That puzzled her. Why would someone have a long, complicated conversation with him or herself?  
  
Trouble gasped into the receiver, ignoring Amber's cry. She couldn't be hungry. Holly had only fed her about an hour ago.  
  
"Trouble!" barked the voice on the other end of the line, jerking Trouble back to the grim reality of the news he'd just heard. It was his commander. He'd obviously been listening to the (short) conversation that Trouble and the rather nice (female) receptionist at Police Plaza.  
  
"Yes sir?" replied Trouble, jumping to attention.  
  
"I expect you're worried about the condition of your brother." This wasn't really a question, more of a statement. "So I will allow you to skip this mornings shift, and fill in this evening." The commander paused. Not to let Trouble reply, as his mind was already made up, but to think of something sympathetic to say.  
  
"Let me know how Grub is, tonight." Was the best he could come up with.  
  
Trouble replaced the receiver, his hand shaking. He turned round in time to see a bemused Holly, stumbling from the bedroom.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her cropped hair. She yawned.  
  
"Who was that?" she enquired, still half asleep. She didn't notice Trouble's tearful eyes.  
  
"Commander Root. He had some news for me. Us." Trouble corrected himself. Of course this would affect Holly too.  
  
Holly looked expectant. She wasn't sure what to think. It was obvious, now her eyes were in focus, that from the tears on the brink of falling, from Troubles eyes, that the news was bad news.  
  
"It's Grub." Trouble gulped. "He's been diagnosed with cancer of the brain."  
  
In fairies, cancer in general, is a mild disease. But get it in the brain and you're a gonna. It is in curable and totally drains your magic. Symptoms include: Tumours, lack of magic and prone to other illnesses, (because of the breaking down of the victims immune system).  
  
Holly was shocked. Whenever she saw Grub, he was his normal self, vain and complaining. Boy, he hid it well. She put her arm around Trouble, comfortingly.  
  
Troubles tears fell.  
  
"Why does this have to happen now, when everything's so perfect?"  
  
**A/N:** There you go. Chapter one is complete. Let me know what you think. The idea struck me when I was writing the last line of family tree. Root was explaining his gift. 'It was to record all the additions in their family.' If there could be additions, surely there could be subtractions too? Please review. Read my profile page for all the info on the fics in this series.


	2. The waiting game

Changes  
  
Chapter two, The waiting game  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't made anything out of this fic. Why would I sell it? No one would buy it! The characters (excluding Amber and Jennifer) belong to Eoin Colfer.  
  
A/N: I have had the best idea for a sequel to this fic. Read my profile page for more information. On paper this chapter took four and a half sides of A4. But it is probably much shorter now.  
  
Replies (there is not many because only a few really nice people bothered to review (): If your name is not listed, then I had already submitted this chapter when your posted your review but I will post more replies in chapter three, so look out for it there.  
  
Alixi: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I'm not really sure how I change moods so quick, it just kind of happens. Here's your update.  
  
Elvenwolf: I'm glad you like the series! I have had an excellent brain wave for the next fic so keep your eyes peeled. (Although I won't be posting it until I've finished this one and progressed more with This is the Start of the Rest of My Life.)  
  
Kelly: Here's your chapter, I hope you like it as much as the last one.  
  
VampyGenieWitch: You bet they do. I know Trouble's supposed to be tough, but as he's had a pretty major shock, I'll let him off. There might be more tears to come though.  
  
Haven's memorial hospital  
  
Trouble was pacing up and down the waiting are. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Holly was perched on a chair, holding a snoozing (well for now anyways) Amber.  
  
"Calm down Trouble," said Holly, she was really worried about her husband (and Grub). "Look, come and sit down. Hopefully you'll be able to see him later, but they can't let you in yet, he needs his sleep."  
  
Trouble groaned. "Well, if he sleeps as much here, as he does at home I won't be seeing him for a day or two!" Trouble recalled all the times that he'd stood on the doorstep of Grub's apartment waiting for his slumbering sibling to let him in. He twiddled his thumbs agitatedly. He knew, deep down, that Holly was right. He didn't want to put Grub at risk even more.  
  
"Look, Holls, could you do me a favour?" asked Trouble.  
  
Holly nodded, "Anything to make you more at ease."  
  
Trouble forced a weak smile. Holly was so loving, caring and just, well, Holly. That was why he had married her after all. That and the fact she was totally drop-dead gorgeous, in a determined, fiery way.  
  
"Look, Holls," he repeated. "Can you take Amber home, contact Commander Root and tell him I won't be in today, but I'll work a double shift tomorrow. Then get into bed and catch up on your sleep. You look shattered. Grub's not the only one who needs to catch up on his kip, you do too."  
  
Holly nodded again. "Ok, but only if you promise to give my love to Grub when you see him, and get yourself home at a reasonable time." She stood up, adjusting Amber on her hip.  
  
Trouble too, got to his feet. He gave Holly a kiss goodbye, and pecked the top of Amber's head. Gently, so she wouldn't awaken.  
  
"See you later," he said.  
  
Holly returned the phrase, waved at trouble and then walked from the room. Still balancing Amber. She was headed to the entrance, where she had left Amber's stroller.  
  
She decided to walk to Police Plaza, with Amber, before going home.  
  
Police Plaza, Haven City  
  
As she approached the building she regretted the idea. It took her ten minutes of pushing, shoving and muttering threats, before she managed to force her way through the double doors.  
  
Jennifer, Police Plaza's new receptionist was shuffling papers at the main desk. She didn't look up when Holly entered. She only spoke when Holly headed into the 'Lep personnel only' lift.  
  
"Civilians need an appointment. I'd be quite happy to make you one." called out the new comer. She obviously wasn't aware of Holly's status.  
  
"Excuse me," said Holly, a twinge of annoyance in her voice. She turned around and wheeled Amber's stroller towards the desk.  
  
"I take it you are not aware of my rank in this establishment." She used words that she usually wouldn't or couldn't be bothered with.  
  
Jennifer's expression remained blank.  
  
"I am Captain Holly Short. I need to see my commander. Let me through."  
  
Jennifer consulted a manual on her desk. "ID please."  
  
Holly fumed. Was she just doing this to be a pain? Probably. Everyone in the lower elements knew, and could put a face to Holly Short, the former test case of the recon squad. "I'm on maternity leave, as you jolly well know. Why would I carry ID?"  
  
Jennifer blushed. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little eager."  
  
Holly felt a pang of sympathy for the receptionist. She had been eager when she first started at the Lep. Technically, she still was.  
  
"Hey, can I leave Amber's stroller with you? I don't fancy wheeling it everywhere. The corridors round here are tiny."  
  
Jennifer nodded, gesturing behind the desk. Holly wheeled where she hoped it wouldn't be in the way and unclipped Amber. Holding the infant with one hand left her another one free to fold down the stroller. Not that it was hard. She pressed the small red button inset into the handle. The stroller immediately compressed. Useful, especially when you've only got one hand.  
  
"Thanks." Holly replied. Edging her way out from behind the desk and back into the lift.  
  
Haven's memorial Hospital  
  
Trouble almost got up and followed Holly. He too, could do with sleep. Instead he walked to the vending machine and purchased a cup of...coffee? Well that's what the label said. It looked like a cup of watered down mud! Yuck. But he was thirsty, and needed the caffeine, so he gulped it down, grimacing at the taste. He placed the now empty cup into the slot on the machine's side, where it was to be washed and reused. Then he headed back to his seat. He wanted to be sitting down when the after effect of the coffee took hold.  
  
Police Plaza, Haven City  
  
Holly paused outside the commander's door, before knocking and entering. The commander was astonished to see the female captain and her six-month- old child in the doorway.  
  
"Captain Short, Holly! What brings you here? You know your maternity leave doesn't end until The New Year?"  
  
Holly groaned. How could she forget that?  
  
"I came to tell you that Trouble won't be working tonight, but he promised to work a double shift tomorrow."  
  
The commander nodded in response. He got up from his chair and walked over to Holly.  
  
"How's Amber?" he asked, peering at the small baby.  
  
"She's fine. Although I wish she'd learn to sleep at night instead of during the day!"  
  
Haven's memorial hospital  
  
Trouble groaned; he was so worried and bored and lonely. Actually he felt sick. Sick to the stomach. He made a dash to the toilets and was sick, quite neatly, down the sink. This reminded him of Holly's terrible morning sickness, that she had suffered with before Amber's birth. He wished Holly were here now. But she needed to rest. It wasn't fair to her, staying up all night with Amber then staying up all day with him. He ran the taps, cleaning the sink. He splashed water on his face and headed back to the waiting room. Back to waiting and worrying.  
  
Holly, Trouble and Amber's apartment, Haven City  
  
Holly was bending over Ambers cradle. She tucked the blankets around her small daughter. Amber had her eyes shut and an expression of peacefulness covered her face. Holly assumed she was asleep and tiptoed out of the room, in the direction of her own bed.  
  
Amber stared at the ceiling. A dangling mobile with hanging orange blobs obstructed her view. What was going on? Who was that man with the bright red face that her mother was talking to? She felt he was important, but couldn't be sure. Then tiredness got the better of her, as it usually did, and she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
The blobs were supposed to be carrots, as the mobile had been hand made by Foaly and her wasn't very artistic.  
  
Haven's memorial hospital  
  
Trouble had just settled into a hard plastic chair, when a severe looking warlock approached him.  
  
"Mr, er, Trouble?" he enquired.  
  
"Yes, that's me." Trouble jumped from his seat.  
  
"I take it you are waiting to visit your sibling?" asked the warlock. Warlocks are very philosophical creatures who take their profession very seriously.  
  
"Yes, Yes of course I am!" answered Trouble. Why else would he have sat out here for over three and a half hours? For the fun of it?  
  
"Ok," replied the warlock. "Follow me."  
  
The Kelp family residence, Haven city. (A/N: I have decided to write the 'Kelp family residence' instead of Holly, Trouble and Amber's apartment, because it's quicker.  
  
Amber was tossing and turning. She was dreaming, again.  
  
Someone was running, running away from something she couldn't see. Although she couldn't see it, she felt it was there. She tried to call out, tried to scream but she couldn't. She couldn't speak or move. Just watch in fascinated horror.  
  
Haven's memorial hospital  
  
Trouble walked along the maze of corridors that made up the hospital. The warlock led him to a door, pushing it open and standing back to let Trouble through. Amidst strings of wires and tubes lay,  
  
"Grub?"  
  
A/N: Ok, this wasn't too long and rambling was it? Let me know. Do you like the series so far? 


	3. Coming to terms

**Changes**  
  
**Chapter three, Coming to terms**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of the other characters. I do own Amber.  
  
A/N: I have only decided to finish this fic so I can publish my next one. I hope it's worth the effort. Let me know.  
  
Havens Memorial hospital  
  
Grub turned his head.  
  
"Trubs?"  
  
Trouble groaned, inwardly. He didn't have the heart to say his name was Trouble. He walked to the bed, sitting down in a stainless steel chair.  
  
"Frond this beds hard." Grub complained.  
  
Trouble leant on the mattress; it felt fine to him. At least Grub seemed Ok, if he was complaining, anyhow.

The Kelp Family Apartment, Haven City  
  
Trouble opened the front door quietly, so as not to awaken the rest of his family. His intentions were good, but they didn't seem to follow through. The minute the door clicked shut, Amber let out a wail. She was scared. Trouble didn't know this though. He yawned, the day had totally worn him out, but he wasn't going to let Amber wake Holly.  
  
He walked into Amber's room and plucked her squirming body from her bed.  
  
"Ssh, now Amber. Don't wake Holly..."  
  
"Too late!" said a voice behind him. Trouble turned round to see his wife silhouetted in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry!" he apologised, sheepishly.  
  
"No matter. Here, let me take her, you need a rest." Holly rocked Amber gently; reassuring her that everything was Ok. "How was Grub? Did you see him in the end?" Holly asked, tucking the asleep form of Amber, back in her bed.  
  
"Yes I did." Said Trouble, pushing open Amber's bedroom door for Holly.  
  
"Thanks." She said, turning to wait for him. "So, how was he? Did you give him my regards?" She repeated.  
  
"He seems fine, he complained about the bed, and the food and various other things, so that's a good sign. He asked after you and I said that you were fine, and that you were waiting with me but had to take Amber home. I told him you wished him well." Trouble relayed his earlier conversations with his brother.  
  
Holly slipped back into bed. "I bet you're exhausted?" she asked, curling into a tight ball, under the sheets.  
  
"You got that right," replied Trouble, who'd changed into his Pyjamas, and slid into bed beside Holly. "I think I'll have to phone in sick tomorrow, I need to rest." he said, putting his arm around her.  
  
"I'm sure the commander won't mind." Holly said, but Trouble was already asleep. Typical male! She thought. Oh well, at least he seemed to be coming to terms with his brothers disease.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. Please review. 


	4. Christmas

Changes  
  
Chapter Four, Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Artemis Fowl characters. I do own Amber.  
  
A/N: As I promised, Hopefully a longer chapter.  
  
Over the next few months, Grub's health gradually declined. He was now back in hospital after being at home for six months, as he needed extra care.  
  
The Kelp Family Apartment  
  
Christmas was definitely in the air and Trouble had decided that they too, had to get in the spirit of things. Amber seemed to enjoy all the Christmas related things that Trouble roped the family in to doing, like hanging Christmas decorations and Christmas shopping. Holly never used to bother about Christmas until she met Trouble. As she was an orphan she never had anyone to celebrate it with. But for the last two years, Christmases had been looking up. The year before last it had just been her and Trouble celebrating in troubles apartment. Last year had been Ambers first Christmas, but being only one month old, she couldn't really celebrate it properly, and adding to that, Trouble had had to work which was a shame. But this year looked more promising, Christmas fell on Trouble's day off, and Amber could understand what was going on around her.  
  
Holly was humming Jingle Bells to Amber one early December morning, when Trouble emerged from their bedroom in his black Retrieval jumpsuit.  
  
"Are my ears deceiving me, or can I hear you humming Christmas carols?" He asked, grinning.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes. "Are you going?"  
  
Trouble glanced at his moonometer, "Yeah, I don't want to be late, or else Root will be on my back, again!" He laughed. "You're a bad influence on me, sweetheart!"  
  
He kissed Holly on the cheek, then ruffled Amber's hair.  
  
"I'll be a bit late tonight, Holls, I'm going to see Grub, is that Ok?" he asked, on his way to the door.  
  
"Yep. Hey, How about I fix dinner tonight?" Holly suggested.  
  
"Sounds great to me!" Trouble grinned again. "Right, see you later." He called on his way out the door.  
  
It clicked shut after him.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood, eh Amber?" Holly said.  
  
Amber giggled in response.  
  
Police Plaza, Haven City  
  
Trouble shut the door of his second floor office, and headed downstairs to the Lep canteen. He was starving, but that was his fault for skipping breakfast. He ordered a nettle smoothie and a prawn salad, but he was distracted from eating it, by a notice.  
  
'The LEP Christmas Party, 19th of December. All officers invited, Retrieval attendance is compulsory. Bring your partners. 7.30 onwards' he read. Great. Something else he had to go to, at least Holly would have to suffer it too! Then again, it might be fun. By the time he'd finished his food, his lunch break was almost over, so he headed back upstairs to his office. On the way he crossed paths with the Commander,  
  
"Afternoon sir," he greeted the Commander,  
  
"Why are you so happy, Captain?" Root grumbled.  
  
"It's almost Christmas sir." Trouble explained.  
  
"Oh." Root was not the slightest bit interested in Christmas.  
  
"I heard about the party," said Trouble.  
  
"Oh that."  
  
"It might be fun."  
  
Root raised his eyebrows, "I doubt it. Are you bringing Short?" By rights, Holly's name was Kelp, but seeing as Trouble was also a captain, two Captain Kelp's would be confusing, so Holly remained Captain Short.  
  
"If she wants to come."  
  
Root glanced at his moonometer, "Kelp haven't you got work to go, your shift begins in 45 seconds."  
  
Typical Root, all work and no fun.  
  
The Kelp family apartment, Haven City  
  
Holly had just arranged the Italian take away she'd ordered, on two plates, and thrown away the wrappings, when the door opened, and trouble walked in, looking unusually cheerful.  
  
"Hey, How's Grub?" She asked, rummaging in a drawer for some candles.  
  
"He's coping. I gave him your love. Whoa, this looks good." Replied Trouble, distracted by the plates of steaming pasta.  
  
"Of course it does," said Holly, "I made it!" She withdrew two red candle stumps from the drawer. "D'Arvit! We'll have to manage without candles, is that Ok?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me," Trouble answered, pouring two glasses of sparkling water, from the cooler and setting them down on the table with the food.  
  
"Where's Amber?" he asked, pulling out a chair for Holly to sit on, then sitting in front of the other plate.  
  
"She's asleep, for once!" said Holly, grinning.  
  
The couple made small talk over dinner, and when Trouble went to comfort a crying Amber, Holly set about washing up. She had almost finished when Trouble re-entered the kitchen. He put his hands on Holly's waist and spoke softly into her ear.  
  
"Sweetheart, what are you doing on the 19th?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, as usual. Why?" Holly replied, relaxing back, into Trouble's arms.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the LEP Christmas party?"  
  
"Of course I will, I'm sure Olivia (Troubles mother) will have Amber for the evening. How did you get roped into going?" Holly accepted his offer.  
  
"All Retrieval has to go. And before you ask, yes you have to wear a dress." Trouble had anticipated this question, so he answered it before it was asked.  
  
"Oh, Trouble, you know I hate dresses, do I have to?" Holly wheedled.  
  
"Yes, it's expected of you." He hadn't heard anything of the sort, but Holly looked fantastic in dresses, although she rarely wore them.  
  
"I don't have any dresses." Holly said, finally.  
  
"Then," he said, pausing, then producing a handful of gold pieces, from a pocket, "You can buy one when you have time." Holly relented; she'd never win the argument anyway.  
  
"Ok, Ok, you win, I'll get one at the weekend, ready for Monday."  
  
December the 19th  
  
The Kelp Family apartment  
  
Holly emerged from their bedroom to a waiting Trouble. He was wearing a black suit; She was wearing an ivory dress embroidered with cream thread.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, I told you look wonderful in dresses, now do you see my point?" Trouble grinned and the pair walked out of the apartment with their arms around each other.  
  
"I hope Amber will be Ok." Holly fussed. Trouble had taken Amber to his mother's earlier that day to give the pair time to get ready.  
  
"She'll be fine. Don't worry." Trouble assured her.  
  
Police plaza, Haven City  
  
The main lobby was decorated in holly and mistletoe.  
  
"Wow!" said Holly as they stepped through the doors, "It looks amazing!"  
  
"Just like you!" Trouble said; Holly blushed.  
  
The decorations were even more elaborate in the main hall, with ivy and a huge Christmas tree covered in sparkling lights, as well as more holly and mistletoe.  
  
There was a huge table laden with Christmas food, and carols played through speakers.  
  
When Holly had gone to speak to Foaly, Jennifer approached Trouble,  
  
"Hey Trouble, why are you here alone?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not, my wife, Holly is over there." explained Trouble, pointing, "Here she comes now."  
  
Jennifer's face dropped. "Hello Holly, Nice talking to you Trouble." She tottered over to Lili Frond in her stiletto heels.  
  
"What did she want?" Holly asked, curiously, as everyone took their places at the table. But Trouble didn't have a chance to answer.  
  
Commander Root stood up, "I would to thank everyone for coming, especially the members of Retrieval, who have had a terribly busy week, with an out break of security breaches across England. But I would also like to propose a toast to our female Recon Captain, Holly Short, who will be rejoining us in the New Year after giving birth to a lovely baby girl. To Holly!"  
  
"To Holly!"  
  
Holly blushed scarlet. The Commander sat down on the other side of Trouble to Holly.  
  
Just as everyone was about to start the main course, Linda, the evening receptionist approached Trouble and whispered in his ear. Trouble gasped, and scraped back his chair, he stood up and rushed from the hall, Holly too, stood up and followed him. Linda explained what was going on to Root.  
  
"Trouble, Trouble, what's wrong?" Asked Holly when they were outside the hall. She put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It's Grub, he's ..." Holly understood.  
  
"Come on, let's go home. Wait here, while I tell the commander where we're going." Holly walked back into the hall. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.  
  
"Commander, Trouble and I are going back to our apartment." Holly explained.  
  
The Commander nodded. "Give Trouble my condolences."  
  
A/N: I promised you a longer chapter didn't I? Please R&R. The Last Chapter is coming up. 


	5. Epilogue

Changes 

Epilogue: Living for the moment

Disclaimer: This is the last time I will say this in this fic; starts wailing dramatically I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL, got that?? Good, now I can get on with the ending...

A/N: Ok, this is really hard for me, as I enjoyed writing this fic, and am not the best at endings! This is not my first attempt; trust me. Anyway, don't let me affect your judgement, just read it and let me know what you think.

Replies: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic so far,

,,,: Interesting, I'll take that as a compliment! I'm continuing, one last time!

Jo: I'm pleased you think Holly's in character. I no It's short, but hey, I'm only the author!

VampyGenieWitch: Yep, here's the last chapter...

DaydreamQueenMisha: No miracle cures, sorry!

Alixi: Glad you like the series! watch out for my new fic, it might be called Set in Stone I'm not sure yet.

La Cramento: Hey, I'm lovin the flattery. Keep it up! Watch my profile page for up and coming Holly / Trouble fics. They will arrive, I'm not sure when though!

Niki Pound: Thanks ever so for all your critiques. I will edit my stories in the near future. Enjoy...

Karategal: I agree Holl/trouble pairings rock, even if they are a little OOC, but who cares!!

WrItErKaT322: Here's the update! Is Meggie pleased now?

cripple: Have you reviewd before? I'm gettin de-ja-vu (or whatever it is!)

Now on with the chapter...

* * *

Tara, Ireland

Trouble emerged from the Shuttle Terminal and into the night air. He stood still, letting it enter his lungs. Then, with a touch on the throttle of his wing rigs, he was soaring above the mighty oak, with a bird's eye view for miles around. He buzzed up his shield and flew.

He'd explained to Holly that he needed to fly, to be alone, to organise his thoughts. He needed to remember, one last time.

* * *

Trouble's Memories

There had been the good times:

"Grub! Let me in!" I thudded on his apartment door with my fist. "Grub! I've got some news for you! Let me in!" More banging from me. 

"Coming Trubs, keep your ears on! I was trying to sleep." Grub's voice seemed tinged with annoyance, but what's new? He wouldn't be annoyed when I'd told him my news. I was so delighted; I didn't even correct his (deliberate) error with my name.

The door was opened, and the face of my brother peered round it. I could see intrigue reflected in his features, but he tried to extinguish it.

"This better be important, I was trying to..." I interrupted my brother.

"You were trying to sleep, yes, you told me. But I had to tell you..." It was Grub's turn to interrupt.

"I'm sure it could've waited. I was trying to sleep..."

That was typical of him; surely he wasn't stupid? (Well, then again...)

"Grub! It's..."

"Look, come in, you're letting the cold out. Do you know how much I have to pay to keep this place cool?" He ushered me in, pushing the door closed behind me.

I couldn't stand it anymore. "Grub! Holly's pregnant!" That shut him up. I could feel the grin cracking my face.

"Really?" Grub managed to think of something else other than himself. He smiled. "Congratulations!" He slapped me on the back; all traces of fatigue had vanished. Then a frown crinkled his brow, "That makes me an uncle, another expense..."

And the bad:

"Trouble, I've got some bad news..." I had just answered the phone; the new receptionist was calling me in the middle of the night, with bad news. Worries flashed through my head, it couldn't be Holly, she was asleep, and anyway she was fine when he'd woken up a minute ago. Amber was awake, she was crying, but she sounded OK too. So who was it?

"It's Grub." She had answered my question before I'd had the chance to ask it. "He's been diagnosed with cancer of the brain..."

End Memories

* * *

Trouble shook his head to empty the thoughts from it. This didn't have much effect; it just interfered with his flight pattern. 

"Pull yourself together." He told himself, sharply. "You've got to move on, you've got Holly and Amber. You love them; you should be with them, not here, alone. It's Christmas Eve, you should be with your family." He changed his flight course and headed back to Tara. His last words echoing in the air.

"Live for the moment. Life's too short to dwell in the past."

* * *

A/N: Ok, Ok, I accept full responsibility. This was a pretty corny ending, but I did warn you I had ending issues. If anyone can help me over come this issues then please do not hesitate. I need all the help I can get! Signals to men in white coats 

Keep Smiling.

P.S. Look out for my next fic, I have just about finished it. It comes directly after this one, but can also be a stand-alone. It has no connection to Dreams. Go to my profile page for more info.


End file.
